Tengo algo que decirte
by MrsEleanorLovett
Summary: -Tengo algo que decirte –me había dicho Emma. Así que quedamos. ¿Cómo negarme a nada de lo que ella me pidiese? Pero, aunque la esperé y la esperé, nunca vino.


Disclaimer: Nada es mío, solo la idea y las palabras.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Tengo algo que decirte**

_-Tengo algo que decirte –me había dicho Emma. Así que quedamos. ¿Cómo negarme a nada de lo que ella me pidiese?_

_Las últimas veces que había tenido que decirme algo no me habían gustado. Creo que no es necesario nombrar ninguna. Para mi eran un palo tras otro, y todavía no me había recuperado del último. Cada vez que pensaba en ella en brazos de otro hombre… ¡Ese estúpido dentista! La había encandilado con sus perfectos dientes blancos. Pero algo me decía que iba a ser diferente esta vez. No había usado el tono de culpabilidad por hacerme daño que yo tanto odiaba, si no que había parecido perfectamente emocionada y ansiosa. No pude negarle a mi corazón dar un brinco de esperanza. Me daban igual las casi nulas probabilidades de que ocurriese lo que yo deseaba, necesitaba creer que algo bueno iba a suceder en mi fracaso de vida._

Me senté al fondo. Supuse que cuanto más lejos me encontrase menos duro sería. Suponer nunca había sido mi punto fuerte.

Caí en cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía si vendría mucha gente. ¿Cuántos amigos tenía? En realidad, no la conocía tan bien.

_Había llegado más temprano de lo normal, así que tranquilamente me senté a esperar. No paraba de darle vueltas. Me imaginaba ciento y una cosas. Repasé nuestra conversación mentalmente como unas mil veces, tratando de buscar cualquier pista que me ayudase. Pero había sido demasiado breve para sacar nada. Sólo me quedaba aguardar. En poco tiempo lo sabría. Emma no era de las que llegaban tarde._

_Así que esperé, buscando ansioso sus cabellos rojizos que la hacían aún más especial. La esperé, pendiente por si oía sus tacones acercándose por detrás. La esperé, deseando verla perfectamente conjuntado como siempre. La esperé y la esperé, pero nunca vino._

Si supuse bien o no, no lo sé, pero fue igualmente horrible. Sus recuerdos caían sobre mi más duro con cada palabra que se iba pronunciando. No podía creérmelo. Era tan imposible. Ella… no podía ser. Había ocurrido de una manera tan estúpida. Nunca pensé que la pudiese perder así. La mujer que reinaba en mis sueños, la que me hacía sonreír y llorar a la vez, mi Emma estaba… muerta.

La gente a mi alrededor comenzó a levantarse y revolotearon por un rato, hablando, llorando o simplemente no decían nada.

Yo no me moví ni siquiera cuando se fueron yendo. Apoyaba la cabeza en las manos, dejando un rastro de lágrimas cruzar mis mejillas. Estaba destrozado.

Nunca sabría que tenía que decirme. Querer contármelo le había costado la vida y al final ni siquiera lo había logrado. Si hubiésemos quedado en otro lugar, a otra hora… ¿Era tan importante aquello que no podía esperar al día siguiente cuando nos encontrásemos de nuevo en el trabajo? ¿Era sobre ella? ¿Sobre mi? ¿Sobre qué?

A veces me preocupaba a mí mismo por no haberme preocupado más. Cuando no apareció simplemente creí que me había dejado plantado. En ese momento sentí que había jugado conmigo y se había divertido riéndose de mis sentimientos. No estoy seguro si vi la ambulancia pasar mientras yo estaba allí esperando, pero si lo hice no pensé en ningún momento que fuera a por ella. En cambio, si conociendo la personalidad puntual de Emma me hubiese extrañado su tardanza hubiese podido estar con ella cuando ocurrió el accidente.

Pero luego pensaba que yo no podría hacer hecho nada. Todo había sido muy rápido. Supongo que así habría sido lo mejor para ella. Sin mucho sufrimiento.

Lo que pasa es que me resultaba tan injusto. Dicen que las personas conducen tal y como son en la vida, así que Emma era genial. Estoy convencido de que nunca se saltó un _Stop_ o no se paró en un paso de peatones. Por desgracia, no todos son como ella. El hijo de su madre con el que chocó iba muy por encima del límite de velocidad. Al parecer se había puesto de moda eso de correr por las calles. Lo único que deseaba es que la muerte de Emma le persiguiese toda la vida. Con eso me contentaba.

Los testigos dicen que el impacto fue enorme. Aunque llevaba puesto el cinturón, salió disparada a través del parabrisas y aterrizó a varios metros. Del golpe se rompió el cuello. Para ella todo acabó.

No podía quitarme la imagen de la cabeza. El pequeño cuerpo de Emma sin vida, lleno de cortesitos por haber roto el cristal y tirado de mala manera en el sucio asfalto de una calle cualquiera de Lima, quizá no tan lejos de mí. Ella no habría soportado estar en un sitio así, lo sé.

-Nunca imaginé este día. Y si lo hubiese tenido que hacer sería ella la que estuviese aquí sentada hablando contigo y no yo.

Una voz rota se sentó a mi lado sobresaltándome. Levanté la cabeza para ver quién me estaba hablando.

-Yo tampoco –contesté al joven viudo mientras buscaba un pañuelo en mi bolsillo para limpiarme las lágrimas- Ella merecía una vida larga y plena.

Carl Howell nunca me había gustado. Quizá era porque él la había podido aprovechar su oportunidad mejor que yo. Pero mientras mirábamos en un largo silencio aquella caja de madera, las barreras que existían entre nosotros no eran tan importantes.

-Antes del accidente me llamó al trabajo. Me dijo que teníamos que hablar en cuanto saliera, unas dos horas después. Parecía preocupada y nerviosa.

Eso me pilló por sorpresa y creo que por como lo miré se dio cuenta.

-A mí también me llamó, pero estaba bastante contenta –expliqué notando que mi voz sonaba tan terrible como la suya- Quiso que quedásemos para contármelo. Venía para allá cuando ocurrió.

No creí que hubiese nada malo en contárselo. Era la verdad y tenía derecho a saberla. Puede que ahora me odiase o me echase la culpa. Sinceramente, no me importaba en absoluto.

En cambio, no ocurrió nada de eso.

-¿Sabes que…?

-No tengo ni idea. Ojalá lo supiese. Supongo que será un misterio para el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Sí… supongo… Voy a echarla tanto de menos –rompió a llorar como un crío y yo mismo sentí como se me hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Le puse la mano en el hombro en señal de consuelo.

-Lo siento.

Ella había querido hablar con los dos, posiblemente del mismo tema. Pero, ¿cuál? Era bueno para mí y malo para Carl, o al menos a mí me daba esa impresión. No debería, principalmente porque iba a crearme una muy probable falsa esperanza de algo que nunca se cumpliría, pero es que no podía evitar pensar que Emma aún estuviese enamorada de mí. ¿Podría haberme querido todo este tiempo en silencio y el único motivo por el que me había apartado era para protegerse a sí misma de mis desvíos y equivocaciones?

Oh, Emma, ¿por qué te habías ido?

-¿Las has visto? –Carl se había recuperado más o menos.

-No. No sé si soy capaz –contesté sinceramente mirando hacia el fondo. Si me acercaba los pocos metros que nos separaban podía encontrar su cuerpo de nuevo- ¿Tú lo has hecho?

-Sí.

-¿Te arrepientes? –pregunté dudando.

-Supongo que eso no lo sé todavía.

Entendí lo que me quería decir. Cuando realmente la echaríamos en falta sería cuando un día tras otro no apareciera, no volviese nunca, excepto en nuestros sueños. Siempre nos faltaría esa parte de nosotros, la que ella formaba.

Seguía sin sentirme capaz, pero si no le daba un último adiós ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

Así que me levanté y empecé a recorrer el solitario pasillo hacia ella. Ya sólo quedábamos Carl y yo, el cual me palmeó la espalda para animarme.

A cada paso que daba podía ver un poco más del interior del ataúd, cada vez podía vislumbrarla un poco mejor. Me sudaban las manos del nerviosismo.

Al fin llegué a su lado. No pude mirarla directamente a la cara. Empecé por abajo y fui subiendo.

Por supuesto, iba vestida completamente de negro, que resaltaba con su piel pálida. El mismo color que yo. A mi cabeza llegaron flashbacks de ocasiones en las que ella misma había resaltado la coincidencia con excitación. Su voz llegaba tan clara a mis oídos que parecía que la estuviese escuchando en ese mismo instante.

Sus manos descansaban tranquilamente sobre su vientre. Había una rosa blanca bajo ellas. Tuve la tentación de cogerlas entre las mías, pero no lo hice. No estaría bien. Noté como su piel estaba tomando un matiz azulando que no hacía más que recordarme su estado.

Y su cuello. Se notaba que había algo extraño a él. No pude seguir mirando así que finalmente llegué a su rostro enmarcado por ondas pelirrojas. Había tenido el placer de tocarle el pelo con anterioridad y recordaba lo suave que era y lo deliciosamente bien que olía. Bueno, ella entera lo hacía. En sus mejillas se notaba el colorete que trataba de hacerla parecer un poco más viva, al igual que su pintalabios. Dios mío, se podría decir tan fácilmente que sólo dormía con esa expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro. Parecía un ángel. Nunca me resultó más inocente y frágil que en ese momento. Quería sostenerla en mis brazos y susurrarle que la protegería de todo mal, que la haría mi reina y mi señora, que tenía mi vida a sus pies.

Mis labios articularon su nombre sin pronunciarlo. Emma.

Dos gotas cayeron a su rostro desde el mío. Las limpié con cuidado con mi pulgar. No quería que estuviese manchada por la tristeza porque debía ir feliz a aquel lugar de ensueño donde la estaban esperando.

-Los mejores mueren jóvenes. No hay nadie mejor que tú, Em.

Besé su frente con todo mi amor, sabiendo que era la última vez.

-Te quiero –fue apenas un susurro, pero era innecesario decirlo más alto.

No podría decir cuánto tiempo pasé allí de pie mirando por última vez la carcasa vacía de la mujer que amaba. Porque sabía que mi Emma ya había volado de allí. Tampoco estaba seguro si Carl se había marchado o continuaba allí conmigo cuando por fin decidí irme.

Al salir era completamente de noche. Hacía frío y el viento amenazaba con lluvia. Pero yo ni siquiera me percaté. Comencé a andar de vuelta a casa por las calles vacías sin preocuparme en asegurarme de que era el camino correcto.

Recordé nuestras charlas en la sala de profesores, mis visitas a su oficina en busca del buen consejo que siempre me sabía dar. Nunca se equivocó. Ella era mi faro cuando me perdía.

Y nuestro primer beso… la sorpresa en sus ojos segundos antes y su sonrisa tímida cuando nos separamos. Nuestras citas, donde nos habíamos descubierto mejor el uno a otro. Había tanto cosas que ignoraba aún de ella y que nunca podría descubrir. ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil de dejarla escapar? Me había quedado sin saber tantas cosas, independientemente de una en particular que había querido contarme.

La lluvia empezó a apretar. Las gotas que golpeaban mi rostro se confundían con mis lágrimas.

Guardé las manos en los bolsillos de mi gabardina y agaché la cabeza sin cesar de caminar pese a que el agua me calaba hasta los huesos, al igual que el dolor calaba mi corazón. Sólo un loco como yo estaría fuera en un día así. Lo único que era capaz de hacer era pensar en ella y recordar, como si las demás funciones se me hubiesen apagado.

Supongo que sólo un loco como el del coche que se acercaba a mí conduciría bajo aquella capa de agua.

Si pude verle fue porque caminaba por medio de la calzada y sus faros me deslumbraron. Sé que yo le vi antes que él a mí. También sé que cuando seguía acelerando no era con mala intención. Lo sé porque en cuanto se dio cuenta de que mi figura era una persona viva empezó a frenar y a pitar para que me apartase. Pero yo no le hice caso. Su automóvil tampoco. Con el camino mojado era difícil.

Así que, si habría que culpar a alguien de lo que allí ocurrió sería a mí y asumo toda la responsabilidad.

Porque cerré los ojos y aguardé al impacto que me hizo saltar por los aires mientras sólo pensaba en una cosa.

Emma.

Siempre imaginé que estrellarse contra el suelo a varios metros de distancia y al caer rodando otros más sería realmente doloroso. Pero resulta que me equivoqué. No creí que fuese tan malo.

Lo que yo no sabía era que, aquel mismo asfalto mojado donde estaba tirado, era el mismo donde había acabado ella.

* * *

N/A: Final abierto. Cada uno a su gusto =P


End file.
